


Girl Meets Pluto (and Charon)

by daturana



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Lesbians, PDA, baby lesbians, compulsory heterosexuality, rewritten texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daturana/pseuds/daturana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya realizes what she meant by Lucas being Riley's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Pluto (and Charon)

"You _like_ him," Riley stressed, “I see the way you look at him."   
Maya squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Riles, stop."  
"No!" Riley looked at her in disbelief; it was a strange look on her. It didn't quite sit right. Ready to grab her by the shoulders and shake the feelings right out of her, she relieved her frustration in a singular breath. “Why can’t you just admit it?”  
Maya gulped through gritted teeth. "Stop, just stop."  
"No, you!" Riley's voice was always a good 10 decibels louder. "You stop- stop lying to yourself!"  
"Stop lying?" It was Maya's turn to look at her strange-at least it suited her. " _Stop lying_ , Riley? Fine, I'll stop- I'll stop right now."  
"Thank you!" Riley threw her hands up in the air.  
"You really wanna know? I'll say it- no turning back."  
"Yes, Maya!" the naivety of her eyes tugged at Maya's heartstrings. "I do. Really."  
"Okay," she breathed in, "promise this won't change anything?"  
"Promise."  
Closing her eyes once more, Maya believed in her. "The reason I look at Lucas like that? He's like you."

"What?" Riley blinked. "What does that mean?"  
“Okay, so, you know how he’s your brother?”  
“Yeah...? Where are you going with this?”  
“You guys are the same. I settled. I tried to settle. It didn’t work.”  
“Maya…”  
"So, I pretended to like him. I pretended you were him."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Think of it like this," Maya offered, "You know, Josh?"  
"Maya, uh, of course." Riley nudged the girl. "He's _kinda_ my uncle."  
"Exactly," Maya returned her touch, "he's a Matthews- _you're_ a Matthews."  
Riley wasn't sure if she was coming to the right conclusion. "Huh?"  
"That's why I love you."

Riley blinked. "What? I mean, I love you too, but I don’t see what that has to do with-"

"I meant I’m  _in_  love with you," Maya interrupted, speaking a million miles a minute. "Riley, I love you. I’m so into you that I couldn’t even see it because I convinced myself girls couldn’t like girls like that and, so, somehow, I pushed it all away, but it didn't even work because I just kept finding you in everyone I tried to love. I'm still not sure when it happened, but, Riley, _Riley_ , you're everywhere and everything - you're the universe - and I love it and I love you.”  
Riley sat there, on their bay window of emotions, stunned out of her mind. She was usually the one to spill her guts.  
  
"Nevermind." Maya assumed rejection. She was sure the look in her friend's eyes was pity, burning a hole in her. She didn't dare look back to double-check. Overwhelmed, she clenched her fists to stand up and walk away.

"Wait," Riley reached out, resting her hand on her friend’s shoulder to spin her around, "Can I be Pluto?"  
That was all it took for Maya to soften. "Of course."  
"Do you know why?"  
Maya tilted her head in confusion, slowly shaking her head no. "I got nothing."  
"Pluto's got a twin. Well, that's what they thought. They get confused for sisters, but really? Dancing around and around each other for forever and ever-they can't get enough of each other, Maya. Their girlfriends."  
"Am I Charon?"  
"You're Charon and I love Charon, so I love you. Plus? You're short."  
Maya couldn't contain her smile. "I could kiss you right now."  
"Me too- agh, _you know what I mean_."  
"Oh, yeah? Riley Matthews, then get ready... get set- _go_!"

They wrapped their arms around the other, smiling as they hugged each other close. Riley gave Maya the toothiest grin and Maya bumped noses as they mashed lips, but that just ended in clanking teeth. But determined to get their very first kiss right, they did it over and over again that night. Practice makes perfect.


End file.
